Recently, with technology development, an electronic device provides various functions. For example, the electronic device according to the related art provides various functions, such as an alarm function, Short Messaging Service (SMS) function, Multimedia Message Service (MMS) function, E-mail function, game play function, communication function, image management function, multimedia function of providing audio and video content, and schedule functions.
As described above, as the functions of the electronic device are diversified, the electronic device tends to become expensive. Accordingly, a consumer purchasing the electronic device uses a separate protection case for the electronic device in a combined state in order to protect the exterior of the electronic device, to express individuality, and to improve a grip feeling. In particular, a user tends to have a plurality of protection cases with respect to one electronic device and tends to change the protection cases of the electronic device for usage according to a situation.
Such a protection case provides only a function for protecting the appearance of the electronic device when connected to the electronic device. In other words, a protection case according to the related art does not provide a separate special function. However, as the types of the protection case are diversified and the protection case is widely used, there is a need for a protection case for enabling an electronic device to perform a specific function beyond merely protecting when joined or otherwise connected to the electronic device, not a protection case for providing only a function of protecting the exterior of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.